


Dolls

by angrytitanboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hudgens77, Journalist!Levi, LanceCorpCleanFreak, M/M, Multilingual Levi, My work - Freeform, Voodoo Master!Eren, WOOO, check em out, from my deleted account, inspired by a tumblr post, voodoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytitanboy/pseuds/angrytitanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walked into the shop one day.<br/>He didn't want a doll.<br/>He just wanted to watch me work.<br/>Unfortunately, I wanted him.<br/>No star could stop that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: UPLOADED FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT. If you happen to have read this before, PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS ISNT STOLEN. LanceCorpCleanFreak was deleted, and all stories are translated to my new account. Thank you.
> 
> This was inspired by something I saw on tumblr. Credits: Hudgens77  
> Anyway I saw it and it turned into this huge thing XD  
> This I found in my old files- I wrote it like a year ago. It's my first ereri work XD  
> Super duper cringy, read at your own risk, love you all
> 
> -Row

I'm a voodoo practicer, sure. I can make people fall in love faster than a flicker. All it takes is cloth, stuffing, a needle, a picture and a candle. For me to conjure up love, I'll ask my client to bring in a picture of their unrequited love. I'll make a doll with a red heart. I'll stab that heart with a needle, and set the picture beside a burning candle. It always works. However, the spell breaks when my client tells their love about what I did. The love will vanish like water down the drain, and they'll come back, asking for help. The problem is, once you let it slip, there's no taking it back. I can't make them love you again.

People always ask me if I really think it's right to tamper with human emotion and force love upon people. To answer their question- yes. I do it every day. I just make people happy every day. I do notice something about those I force love upon. One of my closest friends was a client once. Armin Arlet, was his name. He loved a solemn cutie called Annie. My Armin was desperate to have Annie, so I told him the rules and he pulled out a picture he kept in his wallet. I made a doll and stabbed it's heart, then burned the candle. Almost immediately, Armin went to see Annie. I followed him to be a friend. Annie saw him and smiled, rushing to him and grabbing his hands.

"Armin, I love you!" She said. Armin's face lit up as he told her he loves her too, and they've been together ever since. They just had their second child, in fact. Armin invites me over all the time for giving him the family he always dreamed of. Every time I go, Annie is smiling. She isn't the solemn cutie I knew before. It seems that I not only changed her love interests for Armin, but I seemed to mold her personality to fit Armin. They are the same soul that has been put into two bodies. Aristotle once said just that. I believe that it's true. However, there is something else I notice when I practice my voodoo. I'm a stargazer of the summer sky. Every time I make individuals fall in love, I always count two extra stars in the sky. And it's always a blue star paired with a regular star. The blue star, I assume, is the soul that I have changed into a copy. The regular star is the base for that copy- my client.

One day a person walked in. I turned to face them. They didn't look nervous or tingly or distraught. They just looked normal. Neutral, really. The man was shorter than I and had shiny black hair. His eyes were narrow. His lips were thin. He wore a long coat.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked, assuming it was a client.

"I just want to watch you work." His voice was low and beautiful. I immediately fell in love and didn't catch myself. I didn't say anything. The man stared. I snapped out of it and spoke.

"Sure, you can watch." I said.

"Great. I heard a lot about your work, and about you." He said, sitting into a chair by the door.

"Did you?" I smiled, taking out some cloth and a needle. "Anything good?"

"All good. They tell me that they owe their families to you." The man said. "And that you don't charge. Why?"

"Well, I'm always repaid in my own way. The cloth seems to regenerate itself and there's always food. I blame the spirits." I explained. "Just what I need to get by."

"That's interesting." He said. Every time he spoke I got chills. His voice was beautiful.

"So, tell me about yourself." I said as I sewed an eye into my doll, eager to hear more of his beautiful voice.

"Umm...My name is Levi Ackerman." He said.

"I'm Eren Jaeger."

"I live alone. I'm a journalist. I like little shops and little towns. I like mysterious stuff to put in the journal. I'm near broke. I have two tickets to a plane going to Taiwan for when I run away, just in case I find someone to run with me."

"Run away?"

"I'm going to Taiwan. I have to move every eight months. I get too bored and I drive myself mad. That's why I'm near broke."

"Do you speak Taiwanese?"

"không có, nhưng tôi nói tiếng việt." He said something in easily-recognizable Vietnamese.

"Ah." I pretended to understand it.

"Years of hopping around gave me Spanish, German, Japanese and Chinese." By now my doll was finished.

"Hey, I can give you some of my money and food." I offered.

"No, I can't accept without a price." Levi waved his hand and sat back bashfully.

"I didn't say without a price." I grinned. "A picture of you, please."

"Argh...I don't think I have one on me." He said.

"Go on home and get one. Bring it to me and I'll give you my money and food." I said. He nodded and left.

Was this right? It was the first time I had ever questioned my work, let alone became my own client. I was already a star in the sky. My soul belonged to heaven and earth. But what would happen if I made him my love? His soul would become my soul and live in the shell of his body. Would he know how to make dolls? Would he know that I forced him into love? Would he realize that his soul had become mine, locked away in my collection of stars?

I prayed for an answer but never got one. I payed close attention to how things moved in my shop. The flutter of the curtains. The ticking of the clock. The low whistle of the wind song. Anything could be a sign. I had no idea what to do. I had never fallen in love before, certainly it couldn't done this fast. But the moment I heard his voice everything stopped. The clock stopped working. The wind song silenced. The wind ceased to blow and the curtains fell still. This was love, it had to be.

About an hour later my door opened. I had been sitting silently, fingering the doll I sewed for him. Levi walked up to me hastily and held out a picture. It was more of a headshot, really. He looked neutral. I looked it over carefully.

"I hope this is good enough." Levi said. "It's my picture for the journal."

"Perfect." I said. "I'll get your food and money now." I set the picture down under my doll and went to my kitchen. In the third drawer was my safe, where I kept my money. I grabbed half of it. And sat it on the kitchen counter. I opened up my bread box and sliced it in half, grabbing three apples and sitting them with the money. I grabbed a cloth and wrapped them up sack-style. I was running out of time. As soon as the knot was tied, I dashed to my doll.

"This is still very generous. I mean I-." Levi picked up the sack as I stabbed the heart of the doll. He paused as the needle entered the doll. I turned around. He was clutching his chest as if he had a heart attack. I quickly struck a match and lit the candle. As the wick caught fire, he relaxed.

"W-whoa." He mumbled. "That was..." He looked at his sack. He looked at me with great realization.

"Levi, are you alright? You look sick." I said.

"I'm- I'm not sick, it's just... I don't know how to say it. It's immature." Levi shook his head. Exactly what I was thinking.

"Just speak." I encouraged him.

"I love you." He blurted out before he could stop himself. He clasped his hands over his mouth.

"It's okay." I reassured him, my face reddening. "Keep going."

"I love you and...I want you to run with me to Taiwan." Levi said slowly and bashfully. He held out the sack I gave him. "I don't need this. I need you. Only you."

"That's beautiful. I'll run away with you." I nodded, smiling. Levi smiled. He took my hands. We've been together ever since. I never made a doll again, but I kept his doll. I kept it precious, because if anything were to happen to it...well, I don't know. But whatever it is, it's not worth sacrificing my husband and five children for it.


End file.
